Us Soul Reapers
by DogDemoness-159
Summary: When a new girl comes to Reapers High and she befreinds Orihime do secrets unravel and what is this girl. And what about the romance and love life between this girl and a specific boy. Read to find out. Sorry if summ sucks Kashirou.


I woke up ready to go to school and meet some new people too. My name is Kagome Tanaka I am a 18 yr. old senior I'm also very busty for my age. I walked into the bathroom I thought of things that would happen like will I even get any friends will there be boys and what they would think of me. So I washed up with my jasmine scented body wash. When I rinsed moist jasmine scents whirled all around me. As I put my towel around me I thought of what to wear I had to state a new first impression. So I walked into my closet and went to my shirt side I looked and looked until I found a tight white rose tee. It was white and it had black and grey roses on it. Then for jeans I found some faded blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees and the mid thigh on both legs. I then went back in her room and put on some white lacy panties and a white bra. Then I put lotion on her legs and arms. I then put on my clothes and went back into my bathroom to fix my hair. I heated up my straight ironer while brushing my teeth. When I was done the ironer was just right. I straightened my whole head all my hair was straight then I got a skinny brash that could fit between her bangs and my forehead and curled my bangs so they curled right in front of my eyes. When I was done I noticed it was 7:15 and school started at 7:25. So I grabbed some black and white vans grabbed my book bag and my keys and hopped out of my house. I drove to school listening to Katy Perry's album 'One of the boys'. When I got there I put on my vans hopped out of the car grabbing my book bag. So I walked into the school I saw lots of people looking at me. Especially boys but I didn't care about them I focus on my work not boys really. So I went to the office to get my schedule and I saw the secretary at her desk so I went to her desk and asked her to print my schedule out nicely and she said yea sure sweetie. She printed it out and handed it to me. I smiled and walked out. I walked to room 219 Social studs. When I finally found it I walked inside the class room to be greeted with eyes from everywhere staring at me. I gave the teacher my note explaining that I was new.

"Class we have a new student. She will introduce herself to us so pay attention" The teacher said as he gestured towards me.

"Hi my name is Kagome Tanaka. I'm new here. I am a straight 'A' student I love to club and party. I am a trainee in martial arts. And that's just about it."

"Okay well thank you Ms. Tanaka and you can have a seat next to Orihime the red head over there." I nodded and walked over to the only red head in the class room. She sat in the 2nd row of tables in the class room. I sat next to her and said

"Hi"

"Hi so kagome what other classes do you have today." I gave her my schedule and she smiled and said

"We have all our classes together." I nodded and wrote down notes that the teacher had out on the board for everyone. When the bell rang I walked out of the class room and followed Orihime until I felt it. I felt a hollow near bye.

"Uh- Orihime I got to go to the bathroom I'll meet you in class okay." She nodded and could tell something was going on but she just let it go. Kagome seemed like as tough girl she could handle it Orihime thought. I ran outside gathered all my chakra and was knocked out of my geguy. I was in my soul reaper uniform. It was the regular uniform only mine showed a lot of cleavage. I saw the hollow and I walked in circles until it attacked me from behind but I jumped just in time to get out of the way. I then pulled out my Zanpakuto. Her name was 'Siren'. Siren could scream and manipulate only the mind of a hollow. I don't use her in a physical way I only use her power to manipulate the hollows mind. I kept jumping and dodging the hollow attacks. Until another group came. And Orihime was with them. My eyes widened. Orihime gasped and said

"Kagome" All her friends look over to where Orihime was looking and they were confused. The orange haired one asked

"Do you know her?" Orihime just nodded

"Yes that's the new girl that goes to our school now." I sighed and thought

'It's time to finish this' I called upon my sword.

"Siren awaken." My sword then glowed and the hollow screamed and shouted until it turned to dust. Everyone was amazed.

"How did you do that without even using your sword in a duel?" The orange haired one asked me again.

"Siren is not a sword I use in combat. She is a mind manipulator and she can scream so loud that a hollow ill have to give in at some point and if not I use my katanas on it. But the reason you didn't hear the scream is because she can only manipulate the mind of a hollow. But forget about the hollow I'm guessing some of you are soul reapers too. Huh?" Some nodded.

"Let's all introduce our self's then. Hi I'm kagome Tanaka I'm a trainee reaper" Then the orange haired boy went

"My names Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm also a trainee reaper." Then the big tan looking guy went.

"Names Chad I have a unique ability to shoot from my armored arm." Then the silver haired boy went and I had to admit he was kinda cute well no he was hot.

"Names Toshirou Captain of squad 11 in the soul reaper dimension. I'm a pro reaper." Then Orihime went but I said

"I know you Orihime and they do too I hope but just say your ability." She nodded.

"I have the unique god like ability to reject past phenomenon." I smiled.

"What do you guys want to do now." I asked. Then I said

"I feel like skipping my first day of school cause of a damn hollow. We could go to my house my parents are spies so they have to travel the world a lot ever since I was a kid.

I haven't seen them since last year but they call a lot." I said smiling thinking about the call they gave me yesterday. Everyone agreed so we all went to our houses first me Ichigo and Toshirou had to get our geguy back on. When we got them back on I caught Toshirou staring at me and I just turned and smiled at him he just blushed all of a sudden. We all grabbed our book bags from beside the walls and walked to kagomes car. We all got in and I drove to my home. When we got there everyone's eyes were wide except Toshirou. I quess he had a big house too. I signed and got out the car.

"Welcome home everybody." We walked in and I set my keys on the island in the kitchen. I grabbed some waters for everybody and they all accepted them. I told them to follow me I had a surprise. But I stopped them in front of a huge pitch black tinted double door and asked them if they could sleep over some called their parents others automatically said yes. But after all the ringing and helloing and kk love you they all slept over. I then said

"Welcome to my movie room" Then I opened the door unleashing a huge home theater. Everyone gasp except well you know who. So i sat in the very back row. And at every seat there was a touch screen monitor and it controlled what you would like to eat and it shows you the movies I had. I told everyone to turn it on and I would go through the list of movies I had which would be long list so I just asked what type of movie did they want to watch and we all chose Horror. So we went through the horror list and as the slide show went on, on the screen it also showed up on your monitor. So we decided to watch 'Drag me to hell' So I started it and I told people if you want food just press menu on your screen and click food and beverages and choose what you want and it will come out of the little compartment on your right hand side. I then dimmed the lights when the beginning credits started. I then wanted a bag of skittles. So I pressed food and beverages, snacks, candy, then skittles. I then realized that Toshirou had come to sit by me. We were half way through the movie all this scary stuff started happening. I had just finished my bags of skittles. Then something popped out and I and Orihime screamed. I then hid in Toshirou's arms. He started to blush but then knew that I was scared and just hugged me back I was also surprised at 1st about my actions towards him but then realized he was trying to make me feel comfortable so I relaxed. The movie had ended about 3:00. So we watched a comedy movie we chose 'Step Brothers'. We basically watched movies all-day me and Toshirou had a wonderful time sitting up at the top all alone talking about silly things. We really got to know each other. By the time we finished watching at least all my best's movies it was 12:01 I lead everyone to my dog house on the other side of my castle it took forever to get there but we made. I opened the big pawed doors and inside there was fur and carpet everywhere so it looked like a huge fur ball. There were bunk beds and comfortable mats to sleep on with silk sheets we all hopped a different type of bed except me and Toshirou we both slept on the mats with the sheet over our head and us under them. While everyone else was sleep we were up all night talking and telling each other about our self's. Then finally we went to bed but in a strange position with my head layed against his firm toned chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. We then all knew a new bond had spread between us all of us soul reapers.

A/N PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS THANK YOU!

hey well hope you like it but for those of you who like my other stories like high school hell and the new chick and others sorry I haven't updated I just had to get all my new stories out cause they were manipulating my mind when I was trying to finish an update to one of those stories so I apologize and I will be updating soon because it's SUMMER BREAK! Whoohoo I didn't update yesterday because I had a bad head ache from crying because I don't know if I'm going back to my school cause I moved and I'm very far from my school and I live right next to my home school so I might be going there just because of my grades so yuppeerrzz! So I promise to update if not today then tomorrow. Thanks for reading hope you understand and are not too mad at me buh-bi!


End file.
